What to do besides kill?
by Todd-aka-Squee
Summary: OMG! I totally change ch 2 well only at the end. read please! R/R
1. Hello?

My first fic!!!!! It's in Nny's POV. ~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
*We start with Nny was sitting in his little shit hole of a house watching Scumby when the door bell rang.*  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hi, um I wanted to know if I could barrow some um... uh, oh sugar that's it!" A short brunette giggled.  
  
"What? No I have no sugar, stop bothering me" I said slamming the door in her face. I can see her with her friends outside my window. There laughing. She must have been dared. What? She is coming back? Holy fuck! I will just scare the shit out of her friends. Heh.  
  
*insert doorbell noise*  
  
"Yes?" I ask some what nicely this time.  
  
"Um are you sure you don't have sugar?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." I said and grabbed her. I took her in the house and took her to one of the deep bowels of the house. I haven't used my torture devices since I got back from my vacation. But I connected her to the one with the locks and such. You know. She was so scared. She cried. Ha!  
  
"Can I go now?" She asked through her pitiful tears  
  
"No. You're not going anywhere. You will stay here. Now you won't need your friends to urge you to do stupid things. You will be. Alone. Like me. Ha." I said with my grin.  
  
"Fine, I.I'll stay here. But you won't do anything to me! I will hurt you! You basturd! You won't rape me. Never." She said in one loud breath.  
  
"I WOULD NEVER!" I screamed. "I wouldn't let the feeling reach! Never would I have a sensation like that come forth! Never, never, never!!! That is sickening!"  
  
"Oh, but I heard that yo."  
  
"No! Those are lies! LIES! People with no lives who start rumors so they feel better of themselves are pathetic. You will stay down here for as long as I feel like it. I have stopped killing, because I have been going to murderers anonymous with the pigeons in the park. They speak to me. I'm gonna have some skettios now. Bye" I said some what happily. I turned of the light and walked to the kitchen.  
  
*~***************~*  
  
*~Insert doorbell noise~*  
  
*~****************~*  
  
"Hello?" I answered getting annoyed.  
  
"Um. Hi, I was wondering if we could get Linzie back." Asked a scrawny girl in a blue coat.  
  
"No" I said and slammed the door.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
*~*********************~*  
  
*~Insert same doorbell noise~*  
  
*~*********************~*  
  
"What?" I asked with some skettio sauce on my face.  
  
"We need Linzie back. Please we need to go home. We're from Libertyville, PN. And we are going home tomorrow. Her mom would be pissed if she doesn't show. Please?" Said a girl with dark hair and too much make up.  
  
"Too bad. Sorry. She is not leaving. NOT leaving. Go away. Let me feed." I said trying to close the door.  
  
"No!" Yelled the make up lady holding the door open, "We need her back Please! Come on!!!! We need her to look cool at skool! Please! OH MY GOD!!! WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE?!?" She screamed as she saw the skettio sauce. "Did you.eat .her? You sick ugly fag!!!!!" She screamed and I slammed the door. The door bell went on for a long time then stopped. Me, being the way to curious type. *Heh, I made a joke* I went down to see where she was from. And other stuff.  
  
"Hey, Linzie. I'm gonna ask you some questions. If your good and answer them, I might be nice sometimes." I said in an insane tone.  
  
"Go a head." She said not looking me in the eye.  
  
"I will only say it once. Why are you in Canada? How old are you? Do you like to kill people?" I asked.  
  
"Vacation, 17, not really, you?" She asked back.  
  
"I live here, 20, not any more." I answered.  
  
"Why did you kill people?" She asked timidly.  
  
"The thing behind the wall controlled me. It needed blood. That's why. And that's all." I said shortly.  
  
"Oh. Do you think I could lie down and sleep?" She asked.  
  
"No. G'Night."  
  
"Night, I guess. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yep, don't let the blood sucking Demon babies bite."  
  
*eep*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So, did you like it? Be truthful!!! I don't care. More to come. WOO! 


	2. Store

#2 Okee Dokee in Linzie's POV  
  
~**************************************~  
  
* We are yet again in the basement area where Linzie is sitting. She had convinced Nny to let her sit. *  
  
"Um.Johnny? Could I eat something? Please?" I yelled from my torture room.  
  
"Oh! You must eat don't you? Well we must go to the store! Ha Ha HA! Well ok you talked me into it!" He was telling himself. He unlocked me and handed me a pencil and a piece of paper. "Write what we need. Let's make a big dinner! And we can invite Squee and his ignorant fucked up neglectful parents! Let's go get him! Wee!"  
  
"Ok. Who's Squee?" I had to agree, I don't want to die.  
  
"My neighbor friend. You'll like him!" He said. I think he's getting excited. Weird. But with a scary insane Goth sort of way. He pulled me to house 779 and rang the doorbell. "I never used the doorbell before. I always went through the window. Heh."  
  
"What?" Asked a scary figure from the door.  
  
"Hi I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny, Is Squee home?" He asked in a way too happy tone.  
  
"Little boy who lives upstairs, Come down. I think this guy needs you. I'm gonna have a smoke." He walked away.  
  
"Hi scary neighbor man. What do you need?" Asked a cute little boy with hair that resembled Nny's and two huge eyes. "Who's that?"  
  
"Squee, this is Linzie. She is gonna make dinner for us. We're going to the store. And your gonna come." He said.  
  
"Are you gone yet!?!" Yelled the man inside the house.  
  
"Sure I'll go." He said in a squeak.  
  
"Good!" Nny yelled and we were off.  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
~*~Store of doom ~*~  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
"So Squee, what do you want to eat?" I asked. Squee is really nice. He became my friend fast. But I don't know about Nny. He scares me.  
  
"How about some la.sag.na? " Nny asked.  
  
"Can you not read well? Or do you need glasses?" I asked back.  
  
"Make-your-own-Brain-Freezy machine!!! I am smiley!" He yelled changing the subject.  
  
"Hee hee." Squee giggled.  
  
We checked out and went home. On the way some guys stopped us.  
  
"Hey it's the faggot! You killed our friend! Oh look he gots a family! Then let's beat his kid!" The big idiot yelled. I picked up Squee and held him close. He started to cry and Shiver.  
  
"Oh now his girl is saving him! Let's get them both!!!" Said the smaller one.  
  
Nny some how hurt them both with the dental floss we bought and we got home ok. Squee helped me make dinner and Nny watched his Scumby tape for the billionth time. It was nice.  
  
"Dinner is ready. I don't think we should invite Squee's parents because there mean. But it's done." I said  
  
"Ok! Mmmmmmmmmm. It's good." He said and there wasn't much talking after that.  
  
I walked Squee home and came back.  
  
"Nny, Can I take a shower?" I asked shyly.  
  
"Um. Sure, I'll just check and see if everything in the bathroom works." He said looking at me suspiciously.  
  
"Could I where some of your close?" I blurted.  
  
He looked shocked and just kind of blinked at me. "Fine" He said after a long wait.  
  
~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Showerness(~*~*~  
  
~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~  
  
"Where do I sleep?" I asked when I was done.  
  
"Over here." He said leading me to a room with a mattress and some blankets on it.  
  
"Isn't this your room? Where would you sleep?" I asked.  
  
"I don't need sleep." He answered.  
  
"Yes you do! Oh here you can sleep here! I'll sleep on one side and you can sleep on the other." I said.  
  
"How bout not!" He screamed. "I do not need to deprive my self with sleep. Especially to the likes of you!"  
  
"Oh Come on! Just sleep next to me! Please! I'll make my pouty face!" I said in a cute little voice.  
  
"No. Just no. I must go. Night." He said and Walked down the hall to his living room to see what was on his horrid television. All of a sudden there was a loud Crash. Some what like this *loud crash*. He went to see what it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what is it? Hmmm. 


	3. A crash

Chapter 3 a crash  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny went to see what the loud crash was. Hee hee. Nny's POV.  
  
"What the fuck was that? Damn lady! Fuck! Trying to seduce me and then making fucking noises. Dumb fucking whore! Fucking hell! What do you want?" I Bellowed.  
  
". Ung. Help me. She did it. my sister.Help me Nny" Linzie said from the bed. Her clothing was torn and some places I did not want to see were exposed. She was cut badly and in a horrid figure. She had a few rats in her chest cavity and all in all looked like something I would do. But I didn't so who did?  
  
". Stacy. Why. Ugh. Hnm." She moaned then collapsed.  
  
"Stacy? Well I guess that might be who. But I don't know. I need to take this out of my house." I said and started to clean up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am done for now. I will bother you all later. Thank you. 


End file.
